Five nights at Freddy's: Mangled
by SpinnerSkein
Summary: After the bite, Foxy has been locked away at Pirate's Cove...hated by all the animatronics. Actually...not all, when a curious Chica pays Foxy a visit, romance begins to brew. The question is...will it be between Foxy and Chica...or Foxy and Mangle? Just a warning, this story is depressing and only gets sadder.
1. Family

**[Chica's POV]**

I awaken to the all too familiar ringing bell that indicates that it is closing time and the night guard is here. Slowly, my vision begins to get brighter. Another night...this time, we may get lucky. I turn my head to the right and see Bonnie staring back. She nods her head to me as if saying, "I'm ready", I then turn my head to the left and see Freddy doing the same. We all glance at the camera, a red light glows on the corner indicating that it is in use. Once the light goes out, we rush off the stage and meet in the dining area. The camera is off here as well, he must be checking the hallways now. Freddy knows how to disable them, that's what he does...every night. Once he's finished, he turns to us, about to give the same speech he always does. Although...this time...he's smiling?

"All right gang, we all know what the usual plan is...it's time to mix things up.", he begins. What does he mean? Are we going to do something different tonight? "Usually, Chica and I attack on the right hallway while Bonnie tries to sneak in on the left. Well, Bonnie...tonight, you come with me.", I can see Bonnie light up with delight. She always had a crush on Freddy, this will be a good time for them to bond. "Chica...I never told you this before because you never went through that hall...", Freddy was about to tell me something important. He has several different tones in his voice, his normal happy voice, his angry growling voice that we rarely hear, and finally, his serious voice that he uses when he needs your full attention. I gave it to him, "Yes, Freddy?", I asked cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. "As you know...Pirate Cove is next to that hall...avoid it. DO NOT go anywhere near it.", his tone goes from serious to angry as he warns me about the cove. I know why he doesn't want me going to it. He doesn't like Foxy...not after the day of the bite in 1987. Due to that bite, we are shut off during the day...only at night do we turn on. We try to reach the night guard and explain to him that we need those privlidges back. Only...every time we try to tell him, he locks us out. We aren't what he keeps thinking, he doesn't have to lock us away. Afterall, he only has five nights here at Freddy's. After the fifth night, the guards usually quit or get fired when arguing with Mr. Fazbear. I snap out of my daydreaming when Freddy mentions HIS name, "Foxy is still dangerous", he growls. I can't help but grin, "He's still there?!", I ask almost too loudly. Freddy snarls at me, he knows that I always liked Foxy...maybe even more than "like"...I try not to think about it too much. "Y- Yeah, i'll avoid the cove, thanks for t- telling me.", I stutter a little. Freddy scares me...he's the one that damaged Foxy as a "punishment" for the bite. He calms down and nods his head, "Okay then...good luck", he says before walking away with Bonnie. I sigh to myself before heading towards the hallway, usually i'd bake something in the kitchen for the guard so once we got in, I could give it to him as a gift...but...now, i've lost all hope...we may never reach him. As I walk down the hallway, I can't help but glance at Pirate Cove. It's curtains are shut and faded, cob webs are everywhere, dust, and...what looks like dried blood. An out of order sign hangs loosly by a thread above the stage. I then jump back at a sudden noise, a terrible noise...what sounds like something scraping against a chalk board. It goes on for five seconds...stops for two seconds...and then repeats again and again. I hesistantly step towards the curtain and peek through. My God...I almost forgot how hot he was...although, he also looks a little pathetic and broken. He's crosslegged with his back to me, he stops scraping his hook against the floor...that's what the sound was. His head turns slightly to the left as he growls.

"_What are ye doing in __**MY**__cove? Get __**OUT**__._", he growls to me in a glitchy but threatening voice.

"S- Sorry, i'll j- j- just g- go.", I stutter in a panic as I begin to back away. His threatening tone suddenly dissapears and he speaks in a soft but still glitchy voice. "_Ch- Chica_?", he asks in surprise before standing up to face me. Wow...he's tall...but also looks terrible. His left leg is torn and I can see his endoskeleton underneath which is starting to rust. His fur is missing patches and seems filthy with dust and grime. His jaw hangs loosly, still broken from the bite...red splotches still exist around his snout and teeth. His eye patch is down, he usually only has it that way when he performs...maybe it broke and stayed shut? His pants are torn to shreds...although, I like it...it shows him to be very tough. I can't stop glancing at his claw, it's sharpened much more than I saw it last. Otherwise, his color still consists of a brownish red fur, except for his underbelly, which is much lighter and tanner. His one eye glows yellow...well, his one visible eye does. Even when he looks like crap, I still love him. Well...i'm one to talk, all of us look like crap. My once bright yellow is now darker and dustier. The paint has worn down after all these years...some spots are scraped off and my silver cover is underneath. My "Let's eat!", bib is now torn on the edges. My beak has began to wobble a bit when I touch it...i've let myself go. Freddy and Bonnie have too, Freddy has a few dents in him and scrapes from his fight with Foxy. His once bright paint has also began to wear itself out, it's gotten darker and more menacing. His bowtie is dusty and keeps falling off, Bonnie usually glues it back on for him. He also has a stupid little hat that has started to lose it's shape but that hardly bothers him. As for Bonnie, she looks the same except for the dust that has built up on her. Although, none of us look as bad as Foxy does. Well...maybe Goldie does. Freddy doesn't like it when I talk about him, but the main reason he hates Foxy is because Goldie tried to help him by pulling Freddy back. Foxy was in such a frenzy that he actually ripped Goldie's endoskeleton out...now he's just a spare suit in the closet. I jump at the startling sound that breaks me from my daydreaming, "_Chica! It is ya! What are ye doin in me cove, lassie?_", he asks excitedly. Is he really that happy to see me? "Freddy says we could change shifts this time, so I figured I'd stop by while I could.", I explained to him. Wait...does he know what we do at night? His ears droop down at the mention of Freddy's name, I use to find it cute when he did that, but now it's just sad. "_I, good luck with that lassie..._", he says before sitting on his treasure chest prop. "We'll catch him tonight, and when we do, i'll tell him to reopen the cove!", I say to try and cheer him up. He just hangs his head and chuckles softly, "_Thank ye much, lassie..._", he replies. I then get a bright idea, an idea that may fix everything. "Why don't you help us?", I ask. He smiles at me, "_I'd like that...but I can't..._", he says before returning to his oringinal droopy eared state. "Why not?", I ask, I already know the answer, Freddy would try to kill him. He gestures to himself, "_Look at me, I ain't the pirate I use to be. If the poor lad saw me lookin like dis, the landlubber would have a heart attack._", he explains to me. I just hang my head in defeat and sorrow. "Well...i'd better get back out there before they wonder where I am.", I say before leaving the cove. "_Bye __lass__..._", I hear him say through the curtains. As I walk down the hallway, I hear him sing his tune to himself..."_Dum dum, dum dee dum...da dum dum dee_", he starts to sob. He use to sing that song just for his...as he put it, "lass", a little girl that would come everyday to see him. I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder and I jump in surprise. "Is he scaring you, Chica?", Freddy asks from behind. "No, of course not...I just...feel so sorry for him.", I explain to my friend. His tone gets angry, "There is nothing for you to feel sorry about! He doesn't deserve your sympathy, he made his choice back then!", Freddy says loud enough for Foxy to hear. Bonnie soon joins us, "Hey Freddy, why did y-", Bonnie is cut off by a very close reply from Foxy, "_I, and I be making me choice __**NOW**_", he says. Just as I look up, Foxy runs right past me, no, he SPRINTS...REALLY fast. "FOXY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!", Freddy calls angerly behind him. I watch as the light shines on him, the guard sees him...wait...is he actually going to make it?! Just as he is about to rush inside, the door slams in front of his face. He cries out in sorrow, "_**NO!**__ YE __DAMNED__ US ALL!_", he begins to sob and slam his fists against the door. Then, the most unexpected thing happens...Freddy walks over to him and...hugs him. "Foxy...i've never seen you do anything like that before...", Bonnie says in a fascinated voice before joining the hug. I smile, "Yeah...it was really impressive.", I agree with Bonnie before joining the group hug...once again...we're family.


	2. Meeting Mike

**[Foxy's POV]**

"_Thank ye all, I never expected my crew to ever forgive me_", I say in an appreciative voice. Freddy notices how glitchy I sound and hangs his head in sorrow. "_And I never expected to forgive a __**landlubber**__ like yeself, Freddy_.", I say to cheer him up. "Really? You forgive me...even after all I've done?", he asks. I nod my head, he smiles and we both shake hands. I hear Bonnie and Chica shrieking in delight at how i'm back. "I'll go bake a cake to celebrate!", Chica shouts before rushing down the hall. "_What a nice __l__ass_", I say to myself. "Yes, she is.", Freddy says. Wait...did I say that out loud? "Let's go, Foxy.", Bonnie says before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the dining area. We sit at the table and wait for Chica to come out with the cake. "_Thank ye all...for lettin me rejoin yer crew_.", I say to them. I still need to regain their trust...even though it was never my fault for the bite. Freddy laughs and pats me on the back, "No need to talk like a pirate to us. You only have to do that on the stage.", Freddy chuckles to himself. I scrape my hook along the table absent minded, "_If I ever get to perform again..._", I say as I hang my head. I need to remind them...remind MYSELF...i'll never perform again. Chica then comes back in with a huge cake for us. "_Thank ye, I mean, thank__ you_.", I have to correct myself. Although we don't taste it...or need it...we ate the cake. "_Compliments to the chef_.", I say once finished. Chica looks away from me, I know that when she does this, it means she is "blushing". Animatronics like us can't blush...but we do act like it. "Why thank ye.", she giggles at her joke. I can't help but grin at her, "_Wise girl, eh?_", I say. She giggles and takes the dirty dishes back into the kitchen. "Welp! One more hour and it's time to shut down.", Freddy says as he stands up and heads back to the stage. "_Are __you__ serious? __**Yer**__ all goin back to the __stage__, already_?", I ask as Bonnie and Chica start to follow him. "Yeah...there's no point in trying now.", Chica says as she follows the others. "Goodnight, Foxy.", Freddy calls back to me as they walk away. Just because those scallywags quit now, doesn't mean I will! I head back to the cove and wait behind the curtains for a few minutes. The lad didn't expect me last time...he doesn't expect the others now, he's probably wide open. I decide to take the chance...but first, I peek through the curtains to see if the camera is rolling. The red light is on...he's looking at me, he normally ignores me. I may have screwed myself...but...maybe not. I then notice Chica walking towards the other hall. If I keep the guard distracted, she can sneak in on him. I chuckle to myself as I stare right at the camera. That's when I hear it...a loud scream...not from Chica...but from a human.

**[Chica's POV]**

I GOT HIM! I GOT HIM! I hold the human by his arm as he struggles to run. Foxy, Freddy, and Bonnie rush into the room to see what happened. Bonnie gasps, Foxy says, "_Good going lass!_", and Freddy says, "You actually did it...", I smile at them all. "Let me go!", the human pleads. "I'd listen to the lad, Chica.", Foxy says to me. I let the human go and he staggers backwards into the corner. Freddy tips his hat to the human, "Hello, i'm Freddy. What's your name?", he asks. "M- Mike...", the human says as he starts to get curious. "Nice to meet you Mike, i'm Chica.", I wave to him. "And i'm Bonnie!", Bonnie sings. "_Oh God, __**please**__ don't sing when you don't have to_", Foxy says, I giggle at his joke and he grins at me. "That there is Foxy, he's rude.", Bonnie says while crossing her arms. "_I ain't rude! I'm just telling the truth!_", Foxy pleads to Bonnie. "Nu, uh! You're rude!", Bonnie turns her head away from him. "_Yu, huh! I'm __rude__...cause i'm a __**pirate**__!_", Foxy laughs. Mike interrupts them by saying, "You're like...k- kids...really big kids.", he backs away when I step towards him. "It's okay, you're right...we are like kids. Programmed to be kids to entertain kids. Although...we have a problem.", I begin to say, since we finally have him where we want him, we need to ask him about letting us roam during the day. Freddy explains this to him but he shrugs his shoulders and replies, "It isn't up to me, it's up to my boss, Mr. Fazbear.", Mike says. "Could you get him here?", I ask politely. "I can ask him tonight but he wouldn't be able to come until tomorrow night.", Mike replies. I can tell he is getting comfortable with us now. "That would be great, thank you.", I say. Foxy nods his head in aproval, "_Mighty kind of ye, lad_", Freddy and Bonnie chime in, "We agree with Chica and Foxy", hmmm...I like the sound of that...Chica and Foxy. Foxy and Chica? Either way, it makes my gears turn. "I don't mean to be a party pooper but we have ten minutes until opening and then we get shut off. We should probably be heading back to the stage now.", Freddy says. We all agree and say goodnight...or rather, good morning.


	3. Only Scrap

**[Foxy's POV]**

Finally, the night comes and the day ends. I peek through the curtains and spot Mike in his security room. I run straight for him and he screams, "Don't do that!", he shouts at me. "_Sorry __**lad**__, didn't mean to scare ye. I just wanted to see if you __spoke __to Fazbear yet_.", I say. He smiles, "You bet, he'll be here in five minutes.", Mike replies.

**[Chica's POV]**

OhmyGodOhmyGodOHMYGODOHMYGODOhmyGODOHMYGOD! I'M SO HAPPY! Soon, Fazbear will walk right through those doors! I baked a cake for him and set up a party table for when he arrives. Now, we all wait and look through the window until a black car pulls into the parking lot. Mr. Fazbear himself walks inside. "Holy shit, Mike...you were serious when you said they were alive.", were the first words he said when he saw us. "Told you, boss", Mike replies. I bend down to his height, "Would you like some cake?", I know that wasn't the best introduction but it seemed fitting to me. "Sure...", he says hesistantly. Oh no...maybe he doesn't like me?! Maybe I just blew it all for us! I must have shown what I was thinking on my face because Foxy puts his arm around me and whispers, "_Don't worry, everything is fine_.", I smile and nod. I don't know how but he makes me feel better. "Have a seat, Mr. Fazbear", Freddy gestures to a chair. He and Mike and sit down as I serve them cake. "_Thank ye for coming __**Fazbear**__. It means alot to me c__re__w here_.", Foxy says. "Foxy? I thought you were broken.", Fazbear sounds astonished. "_I...__**I be just fine, lad**_", Foxy says. I can tell he isn't, his tail goes from wagging to in between his legs. "No, you're not fine. Look at you, you're a piece of scrap!", Fazbear shouts at him while pointing to his endoskeletion leg and missing fur. Foxy whines silently, I want to yell at Fazbear...but Foxy looks at me with that kind eye...and I calm down. "That's why I'm going to redesign you.", Fazbear says. We all get surprised...but not in a good way. "You're replacing us?", Freddy asks in fear. "Of course not! I'm just going to give you a makeover.", Fazbear finishes his cake. "This is great, by the way.", he says while looking at me. "Thank you", I say as I take his plate to the kitchen. "Oh my God! We're going to be clean again!", Bonnie says so loud, I hear her from the kitchen. Once I put the plate down, I walk back into the dining area. "Um, Mr. Fazbear, can we also...you know...walk around during the day?", Freddy asks. Fazbear smiles, "Of course...", I cheer with Freddy and Bonnie. Then I realize...why isn't Foxy cheering? I look around for him but he is gone. I decide to go looking for him at Pirate Cove...and there he is. "Foxy! There you are! We're able to roam free again!", I say. "_That's good for you, lass...i'm __**happy**__ for ya_", he mumbles. "We're also getting redesigned!", I cheer, if that doesn't get him excited, I don't know what will. "_Good for you_.", He says again. "Maybe you will too...afterall, he got the idea from seeing you.", I say. "_Yeah...maybe_.", Foxy says hopefully. I peck him on the cheek with a kiss, he deserves it. "And we wouldn't be getting any of it without you.", I whisper before leaving. Oh my God...did I just kiss him?

**[Foxy's POV]**

Oh my God...did she just kiss me? It was only on the cheek...she can't LOVE me...can she? Do I even love her? I hear laughing from the dining area...they're having a good time. I meant what I said to her, i'm happy for them. Although...i'll always be a piece of scrap that rusts in this abandoned cove.

**[Chica's POV]**

Once Fazbear was done taking Bonnie and Freddy's redesign requests, it was my turn. I told him i'd rather tell him privatelly. Once we were in his office where nobody could hear, I told him what I wanted my design to be. "Can it be what humans say about girls...sexy?", I ask a little embarresed. He blushes, "Uh...how so?", I look at my chest, at how flat and plain it is compared to a girl's. "I want breasts", I reply. "Okay...", he seems embarresed as well...it's what humans say...awkward. "Can I also have a-", he cuts me off, "Okay! Look Chica, i'd give those to you...but this is a place for six year olds and younger...", he says. I nod my head to show that I understand. He must take pity on me because he then sighs and pulls out a notepad. "Okay...breasts...but they'll be covered by your bib...a...woman part covered by panties.", he finishes writing it and looks to me. "Anything else?", I look back and forth. I don't want him to tell anybody, especially Foxy, that I actually love Foxy and i'm doing this for him. "Could you give...man parts to the boy animatronics?", I ask, if I could blush, my face would be as red as a tomato. "Uh...i'll think about that...", he rubs the temple of his forhead in frustration. "Anything else...that may seem appropriate?", he asks. "Nope.", I reply. He puts his notepad away and looks out the window. "Okay...you can go now...", he says, I listen.

**[Fazbear's POV]**

Once Chica left, I couldn't help but laugh. An animatronic wanted to have...sex...with another animatronic? Who could it be...Freddy? I shook the weird feeling and turned my attention to the greater purpose of the redesigning and roaming function. Foxy...he was dismantled and broken...he will be reopened...with a new Pirate Cove...new design...and last but not least...possibly the best thing I could do...a new fox...a new partner...a vixen named Mandy.


	4. The new addition

**[Foxy's POV]**

It was my turn to be redesigned. I had told the lad to redesign me to look exactly as I did on my first day here at Freddy's. The engineer reached for my eyepatch, I pulled away from him at first but then let him remove it. He gasped at the sight...in place of my eye, I now have a hole that goes straight through my head. "_**Just...hurry **__up lad_.", I urged him to continue working. "Are you sure you don't want to be powered off like the rest?", he asked me. "_No...I need to see this_.", I replied...I had to know that I was going to be remade...that no part of my old self would exist anymore. "If you say so...", He replies before drilling off my chestplate so he could remove my rusted gears and replace them. He then snips out a few unessicary wires and replaces them with new ones. He asks his partner to give him an endoskeleton head, he replaces my head with it...luckily my battery is in my chest...but if an animatronic could feel pain, that was as close as I got to feeling it. He then removed my endoskeleton leg and put a fresh one. Then..he fixed my voice box. "Talk", he commanded. I was scared at first, what if it doesn't work? I spoke anyways...it was now or never. "Captain Foxy is back and better than ever.", I simply stated. Oh my God...my voice box is repaired! After some replaced parts and a new suit to put over my endoskeleton...I was brand new. All that had to be done was for Fazbear to add a special "programming chip" for me. He put it in...and I felt as if I had another out there...somewhere...someone was waiting for me.

**[Mandy's POV]**

My first time being powered on, the world was bright. I looked at myself in the mirror before me. I am white with face paint...YARGH! I do my best to remove it, i'm a pirate, not a clown! Then, someone stops me. "Calm down, Mandy!", he shouts at me. Mr. Fazbear...my programming recongized him right away. "I don't like this here design!", I complained to him. "I'll remove the face paint for you...", he says. He understood me right away, I like that. I then looked at my hand, it had a hook on it. Perfect...I look like a true pirate with it. I also had...breasts...interesting. I wonder what I need those for...then, my secondary programming chip kicks in, I know why I exist. I'm Foxy's true love, his first mate! Once Fazbear and his friends are done cleaning my face I decide to ask, "When do I meet Foxy?", Fazbear chuckles. "In do time, Mandy", he tells me to be patient.

**[Chica's POV]**

Wow...I look hot...I look...sexy. I look at myself in the mirror and it is exactly as I wanted. Pink panties and perfect breasts. I peek under the panties and smile at the sight I see. I just hope Foxy will like it too...

"Okay everybody! Can I have your attention?!", Fazbear says through the annoucement speaker. "Please come to the dining area to meet your new adition to the family.", he says. New addition?

**[Foxy's POV]**

New addition? That's odd...I go to the dining area as requested, Bonnie and Freddy are there. They look great! They say the same about me. Then...Chica walks in...holy shit...she is sexy. "Close your mouth Foxy, don't let the bugs fly in.", she jokes. Freddy punches me playfully on the arm, "Look at that, Foxy. She got all dolled up for you.", he says. I hiss at him, "Freddy!", I whisper to him so he knows to shut up. He laughs, Bonnie giggles, Chica blushes...so do I. Is blushing in our programming now? That's great terrific...now she'll know when I blush...damn.

**[Chica's POV]**

He likes it! He's blushing! I'm about to ask him if he'd like to go on a date with it when Fazbear interrupts me, "I see you're all here...good.", he wheels a crate to the center of the room. This must be our new addition...

**[Mandy's POV]**

It's so stuffy in here...so dark...when will I get out? Oh! I just can't wait to see Foxy! I hear Fazbear introducing me outside of the box, "Foxy...not only are you redeisnged...but you're reopened!", I hear everyone cheer, "Thank ye lad! Pirate Cove deserves it!", I wanted to hug him and cheer for him too...but not yet. "No, Foxy. YOU deserve it...you also deserve this...a partner...a vixen...meet Mandy!", he shouts as he opens the box. That's when I see Foxy redisigned...he's just like I imagined, he's my partner...my lover...oh yes.

**[Foxy's POV]**

My God...she's gorgeous...a vixen! And she'll be my partner?! This is great! OH YES!

**[Chica's POV]**

Oh no...


	5. Love

**[Foxy's POV]**

Wow...she looks amazing. She smiles at me...me? us? That wonderful smile...I smile back and offer my hand. "Welcome aboard, I be captain Foxy!", I say as I greet myself.

She giggles and shakes my hand. "Why hello there, captain.", she says as she blushes. Maybe this new feature can work to my advantage as well. Bonnie shoves me aside and hugs her, "It's so cool to meet another animatronic!", she shouts. I chuckle as the poor vixen struggles to get free of her grasp. "Let er go Bonnie, the poor lass is gonna suffocate.", I say to help the vixen. Bonnie listens to me and Freddy is up next. He tips his hat to her and smiles, "Welcome to the family.", he says. All eyes go on Chica who looks...pissed off?

"So you're Foxy's new partner?", she asks. The vixen nods, "Yes, I be Mandy...Foxy's first mate...if that's okay with you?", she asks me, possibly scared of the answer. I grin, "Of course yer me first mate!", once I say this, she lights up with joy. "Thank ye so much!", she shouts as she hugs me. I return the hug but out of the corner of my eye, I can see Chica walking away. "Why don't ye get to know the others, i'll be back soon.", I tell her before chasing after Chica. Behind me I can hear her say softly, "Aye, aye, captain.", I can already tell that i'm going to like this lass.

After searching in the janitor's closet, matience room, and kitchen, I finally find her at the security room. I see her sitting across from Mike...crying. "Chica, it's okay, don't worry...", Mike says to try and comfort her. Chica shakes her head, "No...it's not...", she manages to say in between sobs. What is she so sad about? "They were made for eachother...", Chica says before breaking down into tears of oil again. Is she talking about Mandy and me? Mike makes her look at him, "Look at me Chica, you need to tell Foxy how you feel, it's now or never.", I can't listen anymore, I turn around to leave but bump into something.

"It's rude to easedrop.", I hear from a familiar voice...Freddy. He helps me stand up, "I know...it's just...I heard what Chica was sayin...do ya think it be true?", I ask the wise bear. He may have done bad things...and he still may...but he is wise. He sighs in frustration, "I think so...she got herself all dolled up for you and now you won't even look at her.", when he says this it makes me feel terrible. I nod my head, "I see what yer sayin...I do love Chica...but not that way.", I try to explain to Freddy how I feel but he holds up his hand to stop me. "Tell Chica...not me...", he says before walking away.

Damn...Chica's gonna be pissed. I walk back to the security room and knock on the wall before entering. "Mike...can ye leave me and Chica alone for a little while?", I ask, he smiles at me and then looks to Chica. "Thanks Mike...", she says before he walks out. Chica and I stare awkwardly in silence at eachother for what seems five minutes. "Chica...I have something to tell ye...", I start to say but before I finish, she stands up really fast and kisses me...on the mouth. Her hands wrap around my neck as her kiss gets harder. I just stand there like an idiot...letting her wrap her legs around my waist. What's going on in my pants? I feel something lifting up...that's when I push her away. "Chica...I don't-", she starts to cry. I can't look at her straight while saying this...I look at the floor as I speak. "Chica...I don't feel this way about ye...I love Mandy...not you...", her crying gets worse. "Foxy...I love you...", she sobs...I hug her and let her cry into my fur. After two minutes, she calms down and pecks me on the cheek with a kiss. "I hope you two are happy together...", she says before running out the door.

**[Mandy's POV]**

I watch that damn chicken run away after kissing him. She's loving on MY captain? I don't think so! I'll have to teach her a lesson...later. I step into the room, "Foxy?", I say to get his attention. He notices me and blushes. "Mandy...how long have you been standing there?", he stutters. I look at the floor, "Long enough...", I say...perhaps too coldly. He frowns, "Mandy, I want ye to know that I love ye.", after hearing this I can't help but smile. "I love ye too!", I shout before hugging him, his hands slide to my waist and he kisses me. It feels so good...

"I'm glad...", he says after breaking the kiss. "What about Chica?", I ask him, looking into his eyes to see if he tells the truth or lies. "I love her...but not in that kindof way, she be like a sister to me. You be like a...a girlfriend as the humans put it.", he reasures me. I smile at the word "girlfriend" and kiss him. "Okay...boyfriend.", I say before giggling. He blushes before taking my hand and leading me out of the room. "Come...I want to give you a tour of the ol' place.", he tells me.

After an hour tour, I know the place as good as the back of my hand. The only place I didn't see and don't know...is Pirate's Cove. We walk up to the stage that has a sign on it...Out of Order. Foxy rips it off and crumbles it up. He smiles at me before tossing it into a nearby garbage can. "We'll never see that cursed sign again.", he tells me. I smile back...what he says next only makes my smile bigger. "And this be Pirate's Cove...me home...OUR home.", after hearing "our" I feel so happy. I'll be living in the same place as him! I'll be...sleeping with him?! I smirk at the wonderful thoughts that race through my mind.

"Come lass...there's more.", he tells me before opening the curtains. Behind them is an old destroyed plastic pirate ship. He puts his foot on a treasure chest prop. "What do ye think?", he asks me. At first, I think he's posing for me so I can see his...nevermind. He isn't posing, he's gesturing to the ship. I blush at the thought I just had. "It's amazing.", I say. He grins and takes my hand. "Good...", he says. After a moment of silence, I feel as if I can ask him...

"Foxy?", I say before looking at the ground.

"Yes dear?", Foxy says with a worried look on his face.

"W- What happened in 1987? W- When you went out of order?", I stutter and whisper the question.

Foxy frowns.


	6. Hate

**[Foxy's POV]**

It was just like any other day. After my show, little lassie, Barb would come to visit me. She was my favorite fan...and I was her favorite animatronic. She would usually come backstage and sit with me to ask about my adventures. I would make up stories and tell her how I was the best pirate on this planet. Well...that wouldn't last very long. You see, Freddy was a bit jealous. That may seem weird considering we are adult looking animatronics but you must remember that we were programmed to act like children.

Children get jealous...Freddy gets jealous. He confronted me about it later that day. "You have to treat that little girl like any other child. It's not fair that she gets a bigger treatment than the others!", he shouted at me. I told him, "She only be a wee lass. She's six Freddy, give er a chance.", but Freddy didn't care. I think the reason he got jealous may have to do with when we were a diner. Before we became a small pizza place for tots, we were a small diner. Adults could eat while their kids were supervised by us. Before Freddy became the "leader" of the group...Goldie was leader.

Goldie is just like Freddy...only golden. Not real gold of course, just paint that looks like gold. So one day, Goldie was reprogrammed by a serial killer that disguised himself as a marrionete. Goldie allowed him to get close enough by not knowing he was human...and he reprogrammed the poor lad.

Goldie led six children into the matience room where the marrionete waited...and murdered the kids. All except for one that is...because of me. I went into the room to check on him since he was taking so long...and saw the bloody children. The damned marrionete ordered Goldie to kill me...I had to defend myself. So, I did the only thing I could think of to stop him. I tore his endoskeleton out and casted it aside. Goldie is now an empty costume...

You see, Goldie was like Freddy's brother in a way. So Freddy never really liked me after that. After the incident, the diner closed down and we reopened as the pizzeria. Not too long after that, I guess Freddy got jealous that I had a friend and he didn't. He actually...God have mercy...he dressed as the marrionete and came to reprogram me. He made me blood thirsty so I would have no choice but to kill humans. He left my memory though...he let me watch as my body attacked...I could do nothing but watch.

As always, after my show, Barb came backstage to see me. She sat in my lap asking me about a story. I told her, "I'm all out of stories lass...but this will make a good new one.", and then...I bit her head. The blood damaged my circuits, my jaw broke from the pressure...and Freddy had his reason to attack me. He fought me to the death as I fought him...Fazbear broke up the fight and deactivated me.

When I was turned back on, he told me that someone tampered with my settings. That it wasn't my fault...I tried to tell him it was Freddy but my voice box was so damaged, all that came out was a shriek. He shut down the cove and left me out of order. I did my best over the years to use spare parts and fix my voice box. I came pretty damn close too...

I had finally repaired it and went to tell Mr. Fazbear about everything. Freddy found me first...he held me down as he erased parts of my memory. For years I wondered why I bit my favorite lass...for years I wondered why she never came back...for years I sang the same tune over and over. I use to sing it for her...Dum dum dum...da dum dum dum.

For years I sat still...in fear of Freddy. One day, a nightguard named Jeremy came to visit me. He turned out to be the kid that escaped that day. He told me he saw what happened...he told me the truth...about Freddy. For years I hated Freddy...but knew I could never defeat him. I knew nobody would believe me. HATE...I hated him.

**[Mandy's POV]**

I cry for him...I hug him close. "I'm sorry I asked...", I tell him...it's all I can think of to say. "Now you probably think of me as a monster...", he mutters before turning over so I don't see his face. "No Foxy...you're anything but a monster. You're a hero.", I reassure him. It's true, he saved that kid. He did his best to help...Freddy's the monster. Foxy turns around and hugs me back. After an hour I have enough hate built up in me to kill Freddy. I thought for an hour how terrible that animatronic is.

I had to ask him, "Foxy? Why did you forgive him?", Foxy smiles at me. "Dear...it was the right thing to do. He was hurting, he had a reason. We all make mistakes in anger...he made his. All I could do was forgive him and hope he learned his lesson.", after he tells me this, I know how good he is. Foxy is good. I am good.

Freddy is bad.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello fellow Foxy Fans! Sorry to not have posted anything for a while. Reason being: The freakin flu. I have type A flu and have been swallowing pills in bed this whole time. I just now felt good enough to check my fanfiction and...holy crap. 34 reviews?! I never thought i'd get that many fans...ever. And so soon? It means alot to me, really. I notice alot of you are saying you want Foxy x Chica. You're the fans...who am I to deny what you want? ;) Just so you know though, Mandy is Mangle, not an OC. The story does get sadder...I had a plan evolving around Mandy becoming Mangle with that Chica conflict tossed in...it can still work. Originally, I wanted you to be torn between Chica and Mandy where you liked them both but I guess you chose your side. xD Enough talk though. This isn't a chapter, just an update so you know I haven't abandoned you. I'll try to get a chapter out tomorrow, extra long to make up for lost time. Thanks again!**


	8. Locked Away

**[Mandy's POV]**

I open my eyes slightly. Foxy is asleep...the camera is off...everything is dark. I slip out of Foxy's grip while trying not to wake him up. He grunts when I finally pry myself free. I freeze and stand still for a while before he rolls over and grumbles something to himself. I lean closer to him so I can hear.

"Freddy.", he growls before turning over again and moaning. I smile. "Don't worry, love. He'll get what's coming to em.", I whisper in his ear before peeking through the curtains. After a short glance, I dart down the hallway and rush through the empty security room. Mike must be late tonight...or i'm early. I rush into the janitor's closet and listen for anything. After the silence clears with a loud thud, I exit the closet. The loud thumps get closer.

Just as I figured, the thumps belong to Freddy's massive feet. He jerks back in surprise when he bumps into me. "Oh! Sorry about that, Mandy. I didn't see you there.", he says flatly. I growl under my breath. "It's all fine and dandy Freddy. You can bump into me, shove me, hell, even punch me...", I use my elbow to pin his neck to the wall and bring my hook close to his forhead. "But you will NOT lay a finger on Foxy.", I growl. He snarls at me, "I don't know what you're problem is, but Foxy and I already forgave eachother.", he smiles at me.

"We're friends now.", he says. I grin before trailing my hook down his head. It scratches the paint as it gets closer to his eye. I laugh as I swing my hook down at it. Something...someone grabs my arm to stop me. I look to my left to see who it is. That damned chicken, Chica. "What are you doing Mandy?!", she asks. I kick her to the ground and turn my attention to her. "You should've stayed away Chica. I was just lookin for a reason to gut you!", I say as I approach her.

"Mandy!", I hear Foxy's voice shout. I turn around to see him with an angry expression on his face. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!", he growls at me as he shoves me aside and helps Chica stand up. "I- I was trying to-", he doesn't let me finish. "No...Mandy, you almost killed Chica and Freddy! I'll have to talk to Mr. Fazbear about this.", he says as he helps Chica limp to the dining area so she can sit.

**[Foxy's POV]**

I can't believe she would do this...she must have a loose wire or something. "Are you okay, Chica?", I ask her as she sits. She looks up at me with a cute smile, "I am now.", she says. I can't believe it, i'm blushing again. Damn this new technology. Freddy joins us and sits at the head of the table. "Foxy...I want to talk.", he says almost too seriously. "Chica, are you well enough to go off on your own?", I ask her. "Don't worry about me, I can protect myself.", she giggles before waving goodbye and walking away.

"Why did Mandy attack me?", Freddy asks as soon as Chica is gone. "I'm not sure lad...", I say as I lower my head. I feel ashamed...I told him I forgive him for everything and now Mandy, my mate, attacks him. "I don't think you're telling the truth.", Freddy says as he stands above me. "I- I am F- Freddy...", I start to stutter...I haven't been scared like this since the bite.

"Then why did she threaten me if I were to touch you?", he growls. "Oh God...", I then realize why she attacked. "It wasn't her fault Freddy. I know why she attacked you now.", I start to tell him. He just listens. "She wanted to know why I was put out of order, so I told her about the bite. She must've got it all wrong and thought you were still my enemy.", I explain to him. He just glares at me for a while before chuckling.

"Foxy...you shouldn't lie.", he says in a cheerful tone. "But...i'm not lad.", I say. He starts walking towards me, I back away. "Oh but you did! You said you didn't know why she attacked me...but now you just said why.", he explains. I back into the wall, I have nowhere to run. "Do you know what we do with liars?", he asks me. I gasp at the thought of what he might do...

"We put them with the bad parts!", he says before grabbing my arm firmly and dragging me towards the spare parts room. "NO! FREDDY! NO!", I shout as he tosses me into the room with spare Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy heads. "Think about what you've done Foxy. Because we can always replace you.", he says with a grin as he takes a Foxy head off of the wall. "It's as simple as this.", he says before crushing the spare head in his hand.

He laughs to himself as he slams the door in my face. I'm left in the dark...alone...just like the bite. I do what I did then...I cry.

"Why are you crying?", comes a squeaky voice. It sounds like it belongs to a six year old boy. I turn around and see a face staring back. When I find out what it belongs to, I smile.

"Balloon boy?", I ask in disbelief.

**[Chica's POV]**

I wait in the security room for Mike. He usually isn't late...

I get bored so I glance at the monitors, Bonnie is wondering around in the dining area. Probably looking for Freddy. Mandy is peeking through the curtains at the cove. Why did she attack us? I'll have to ask Foxy myself when I get the time. Foxy...I still love him. I thought I was over him but when he saved me, I felt myself fall deeper for him. Foxy...wait...where is Foxy?

I search the monitors again, no sign of Freddy or Foxy...anywhere.

"What are you looking for?", I hear a slight growl in the tone of a voice. I shiver at the harsh tone and turn around. Oh, good...it's only Freddy. "You and Foxy, actually.", I say. He only chuckles and walks over to me. "Well...here I am.", he tips his hat to me. Why is he acting so weird? Then a thought occurs to me...

"Where's Foxy?", I ask him...big mistake.

**[Mandy's POV]**

The camera stares at me. The red light shimmering in the darkness. I shut the curtains so they can't see me. I feel a little ashamed...a little thrilled. Freddy and Chica went down easily, they're scared of me now. Although...Foxy reacted differently from what I expected. I slash at the wall in frustration. My hook creates sparks as it sharpens.

My hook...I begin to scrape my hook along the wall...making it stronger, making it deadlier...making it sharper.

**[Foxy's POV]**

"I thought you were dismantled.", I say as I remove the tarp on Balloon boy's head. He shakes his head, "No, Freddy just tossed me in here.", he says. "That bear has done alot of bad in his lifetime...", I reply.

"You can't blame him, it was Goldie.", he glances at "The Spot". We started calling the supply shelf that when Freddy put his brother's costume there. I look at the shelf...but Goldie is missing. "Where is he?", I ask. "He left...", Balloon Boy says sadly. I chuckle, "Impossible, Goldie died, he has no endoskeleton.", I say. Balloon Boy just shakes his head.

"He does now.", the kid says with a smile. Just then, the doorknob starts to shake and the door swings open. Freddy stands there with Chica struggling in his grip. "Let er go, Freddy!", I snarl and snap at Freddy in an attempt to scare him. He just smirks at me, "If you say so.", he says before tossing Chica on top of me. "You two will stay here until next year!", he shouts before slamming the door on us.

"He can't do that!", Chica cries. "He won't, he's just upset right now. Give him time...", I try to reassure Chica...but what comes next isn't reassuring at all.

"You're wrong Foxy.", Balloon Boy says sadly. "How do you know?", I snarl, he should know better than to scare a woman.

"Because...that's what he said to me."


	9. Confrontation

**[Foxy's POV]**

I hug Chica tightly as she cries into my fur. "There, there.", I say as I pat her on the back. She starts to wipe the oil from her eyes as Balloon Boy hands her a balloon. "Here, have a balloon.", he says. She smiles lightly at him, "Thanks...", she manages to say. I turn my head to Balloon Boy. "You said that Goldie went out for a while?", I ask the child. "Yep, he should be back soon. When he does come back, he'll let you out.", the boy animatronic reassures us.

"Goldie is alive?", Chica asks in surprise. "I...according to Balloon Boy", I reply. "You believe me...don't you?", he asks while taking my hand to hold it. "Of course, lad...I believe ye.", after hearing this, he smiles. We all wait in silence for a few minutes before his smile turns to a frown. "He should've been back by now.", Balloon Boy pouts. "He'll be back...", I say to reassure him...although...I know he won't. Can he come back? I tore his endoskeleton free...he should never walk again.

"Freddy didn't believe me...", Balloon Boy says as he crosses his arms. "When I told him that his brother was alive, he called me a liar and tossed me aside...HE'S THE LIAR. He lied that I was broken...i'm not broken.", he says getting angrier throughout his sentence and then sad. "It's okay lad...we'll make Freddy pay for what he's done.", I growl. Freddy just made a big mistake...he pissed me off.

**[Mandy's POV]**

I hear a light knock outside of the curtains. I think it's Foxy so I shout, "Come in.", but when I turn around...Freddy is standing with his arms crossed. "Freddy...", I snarl at him before turning away. "What do ye want?", I say as threatening as I can. "To teach you a lesson.", Freddy says as he sets his hat aside. I smile as I stand up with my newly sharpened hook. "Good, cause I got something to teach you too.", I say before leaping at him, an angry screech escapes me as I soar through the air. Just as i'm about to land on him, he swings his huge fist into my face.

I collapse to the ground, he laughs as he stomps towards me and then lifts me over his head. I struggle in his grip, biting on hand, kicking the other...but it's no use. He tosses me through the curtains. I get tangled in them to the point that I can't move and can only watch him get closer. I won't accept it! I tear and rip at the curtains until they are shredded. He gets close enough that I can swing my hook at him. He catches it and uses it to slam me into the ceiling and then the floor.

I have enough time to roll over on my back and watch his foot stomp down on my chest. I cry out in pain before realizing I need help. So I scream for my mate.

**[Foxy's POV]**

"FOXY!", comes Mandy's scream. I leap to my feet, listening for more. "That was Mandy! She could be in trouble!", I tell Chica and Balloon Boy. "Are you forgetting what she did to me and Freddy?", Chica pouts as she crosses her arms and looks the other way like an infant. "Are you forgetting what Freddy did to us?", I counter back at her. After a moment of silence, I realize i'm on my own and start pounding my fists into the door.

**[Mike's POV]**

I blow my nose into another tissue. Damn, I hate being sick. I'm sure nothing is happening at the pizzeria, everything is probably fine without me.

**[Bonnie's POV]**

"Freddy! What are you doing?!", I shout at him when I see Mandy under his foot. He seems shocked to see me, "Bonnie?! It's not what you think!", he shouts. "Then what is it? Why are you hurting Mandy?", I ask him. He starts to step toward me, instinct kicks in and I back away in fear of what he could do. NO! Don't be ridiculous Bonnie, you know Freddy. He's your best friend!

"Bonnie...", he pleads as he reaches for me. I give in and let him hug me. "Bonnie! Don't trust him!", I hear Chica shout, I try to turn around but then I realize...Freddy's grip is tightening around me...he's crushing me.

**[Foxy's POV]**

Chica, Goldie, Balloon Boy, and I all come to hault when we see Freddy squeezing Bonnie and Mandy unmoving in the corner. "Mandy!", I call out to her. Please God, let her be okay. "YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS FREDDY!", I threaten the bear. "Don't do this, brother.", I hear Goldie say to reason with him.

Goldie had found us in the closet when he heard me banging on it. We had little time to explain what Freddy did. His plan is to reason with him and get him to calm down until Mike and Mr. Fazbear arrive. But that bear has done it...he deserves much worse.

"Goldie?", Freddy asks as he lets Bonnie fall out of his grip. Bonnie gasps for air as she rushes over to us. Now that nobody else will be hurt by the attack, I charge at Freddy and swing my hook into his shoulder. Sparks fly as the hook cuts into his circuits. He shrieks as he uses his other arm to punch me. The impact forces me into the wall.

"Foxy!", Chica calls out as she rushes to my side. My vision is blurry, but I notice Goldie and Bonnie holding Freddy's arms. They're holding him back so he won't attack me. Mandy starts stirring as she regains power. I realized that like humans, if we receive enough damage, we lose power. Like humans lose blood and consciousness. I stand up, ready to finish what I started. Chica holds me back as I try to attack the bear. Bonnie and Goldie do the same for him.

Our threats shoot back and forth, "COME AT ME YOGI!", was a taunt from me. "SO THAT'S WHAT THE FOX SAYS!", was taunt from him. Everybody knows I hate that song! "COME HERE SO I CAN GUT YOU!", was my next threat. "ARE YOU READY FOR FREDDY?!", came his stupid saying as a taunt. That was enough for me, I broke free of Chica's grip and charged at Freddy. He broke free of their grips as well, and before anybody could do anything. We collided our fists.


	10. Mandy dies

**[Foxy's POV]**

The impact comes hard and sets us both backwards. I regain my step before Freddy and charge at him, he's huge. It's his only advantage...time to make it his disadvantage. I keep low, don't let him reach me as I go for the legs. I slice the front and back of his knees. I notice Bonnie coming at me now, I slide beneath her legs and continue my pursuit on Freddy. Bonnie may love him, but I won't let that stop me.

Freddy nails me, I crash into the wall yet again. Damn, I let my guard down. Chica stands between us now. "STOP! You two are friends!", she shouts at me. "It isn't me you should be convincing, lass!", I try to explain to her. I remember all the bad things he's done, tossing us in the supplies shed, framing me, reprogramming me. No, he only did these things to me...not to her. She has no reason to hate him.

"Foxy, YOU attacked him!", she reminds me...it's true but I had to. "He was crushing Bonnie!", I try to remind her. "But he let her go.", Chica says as she approaches me. I notice Bonnie is doing the same for Freddy. "It's okay Foxy...", she tries to keep me calm as she sits across from me. "Chica...this HAS to end tonight.", I tell her as I attempt to stand. My battery is still reloading but I have enough to continue our fight.

"No Foxy!", she pleads as I walk towards Freddy. "Stand aside, Bonnie!", I tell the love struck rabbit. She has to understand. "No!", she cries as she stands her guard. "He tried to crush you!", I remind her. "He was hugging me!", she says to defend Freddy. "He tossed us into the spare parts closet!", I shout back. Balloon Boy stands next to me now, "It's true, Bonnie.", he says to back me up. Bonnie looks at something behind me. I turn around to see she is looking at Chica who nods her head as if to say, "It's true".

"So you're going to destroy him?!", she starts to cry. "If I have to.", I reply. I feel bad for Bonnie but it must be done. "You can TRY.", Freddy growls as he starts to stand. I growl back. "STOP IT YOU TWO!", Chica shouts as she gets between us again. Bonnie backs her up, joining her back to back. "Listen to us!", they shout as we circle eachother, looking for an opening.

Then...I stop. Mandy joins Bonnie and Chica in their little circle. "Stop Foxy. It's not worth it.", she pleads to me. I lower my arms about to agree, when I notice Mandy is holding her side. It's dented a little. I feel my anger return and raise my hook. "I'll rip you apart if you touch her again!", I threaten Freddy. He just grins at me, I start to step towards them but Chica stops me.

"Don't do it.", she warns me. I point at Mandy. "Look at her...she's hurt.", I can't believe nobody is realizing what a threat Freddy is. That's when it happens. It seems as if everything in my body freezes and all I can do is watch the horrific sight in slow motion. Freddy grabs Mandy before lifting her in the air...and pulling her apart. Once she is ripped in half, Freddy casts aside the body parts. Oil splashes against his body, across the walls, on my face, and spills onto the floor. Her circuits roll around and come loose. Her wires are showing, everything is chaos. I feel full rage.

"You're a fucking dead bear.", I snarl at the bastard that probably just killed the love of my life. He just grins at me and winks before I charge with my hook raised.


	11. Foxy VS Freddy

**[Foxy's POV]**

Freddy's chest sparks with fire as I slice it with my hook. He staggers momentarily before catching hold of my wrist and flinging me to the floor. He comes closer, ready to pound on me. As low on power as I am, I can't stand...so I roll away. Eventually, I have nowhere left to roll and stand up to face him again. His fist clangs against the wall as I duck his punch.

"Try again!", I shout in rage before slashing the top of his leg and then his lower calf. He stumbles before I kick him across his head and send him to his knees. While he's down, I raise my hook, ready to finish it. "NO!", Bonnie shouts while grabbing my shoulders and pulling me back. "What are you doing?!", I say with oil in my eyes. "HE KILLED MY LOVE!", I shout at her while struggling to break free.

"Well he's MY love!", she shouts back at me. "I don't care!", I shout before using my legs to push backwards, which sends her back into the wall. I repeat the process four times before she is low on enough battery that I break free of her grip. I push her inside the security room and slam my fist on the door lock button. Once I lock her inside, I turn my attention to Freddy.

He has oil on his lips, he smiles as he licks it away with his robotic tongue. "Tasty...what's your oil like?", he asks before launching himself at me. I move aside and he slams into the wall before turning around to charge again. I don't let him, while he is turning to face me, I slide under his legs and attack from behind. I slash and punch at his back, bringing it apart...when the bell rings.

6 AM...DAMN!

That's when Bonnie opens the security room and rushes out to help Freddy walk to the stage. "Come on! We have to go!", she shouts to Chica who lays in the corner crying her eyes out. I ignore it all...I just stagger in fear and pain of what happened. My Mandy is losing her oil and draining her battery...soon she'll be dead. I pick up her top half and carry it back to the cove.


	12. Mangle is born

**[Foxy's POV]**

I lay my love on the floor as her eyes flicker on and off. "It's okay. It'll be okay.", I say to try and calm her. She takes my hand in hers, oil runs down her eyes. I shake my head with anger, I can't accept this. I can't let my mate die, I have to save her. I MUST save her.

I use my hook to draw oil from my arm, one of her tubes came loose. I use it to pump my oil into her. While that refills her, I tie her cords and wires together so they don't hang or get torn any more. Once she has enough oil, I tie the tube and get to work on replacing screws, I undo a few on the pirate ship when needed. She can reload her energy...hopefully.

After hours of waiting, she turns on once again and takes my hand in hers. "F- Foxy?", she asks. I shed tears of joy and hug her. "I'm here.", I tell her. She smiles before trying to stand...then she realizes...her legs are gone. "Foxy...i'm scared.", she whimpers to me. I have nothing to say...nothing to do...my girl is hurt and scared...and I can't do anything to help her.

I lean her against the wall and sit across from her. "I know. Don't worry, when midnight comes, I'll find Mike and get him to fix you.", she smiles at this. "Just be careful.", she says before kissing me softly on the lips.

For the whole day...I sat there. Watching her sleep...waiting for my chance to get revenge. Then...it finally came. The bell rang for night shift. I peeked through the curtain, dashed down the hall, and found Freddy alongside Bonnie. "Where do you think you're going?", they say together. "To Mike.", I growl. Freddy lets out a bellowing laugh as Bonnie charges at me.

I had enough, I charged at her as well. God forgive me...I killed my friend. I used my hook to put it under her mouth and pull, I pulled so hard that the top of her mouth ripped off...oil and sparks went everywhere. She collapsed to the ground...oil spilling from her mouth.

It wasn't her fault...Freddy manipulated her...she didn't deserve it.

"Bonnie!", Freddy cries out in fear. "Damn you Foxy! What have you done?!", he growls in anger. I hear a gasp from behind me and turn around...there stands Chica...looking at her dead friend. She runs away crying...so do I. I run back to the cove in tears. Once I enter through the curtains, Mandy crawls next to me.

"What's wrong?", she asks, clearly worried about me. "I just killed Bonnie...", I say in between tears. "Why?", she asks quite confused. "She charged at me...I was so angry, she was working with Freddy...I-", she cuts me off by putting her finger to my mouth. "It wasn't your fault.", she says.

"You're right...Freddy manipulated her into helping.", I say as I wipe away the tears. Why don't I believe what i'm agreeing with? "We'll avenge her.", Mandy says. Yes...avenge Bonnie...I ask out loud, "But how?", and Mandy gives me my answer.

"We're going to mangle that damn bear.", she growls.


	13. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

**So...as you all know, I haven't updated this story for like...a week? Not sure, but it has been a LONG time. I thank you all for not bugging me about and spamming my reviews and inbox. I wanted to thank you all by posting a bunch of chapters! BUT...that ship sailed due to family issues and reasons that are a bit personal. Due to these reasons, I have to cut this story short and make one big final chapter that contains everything. Guess what? I typed that enormous chapter and it was the best story I ever read, it was like...the best ending ever. So I hit submit document...and internet explorer closed...I searched my history, refreshed fanfiction, did a system restore, about everything I could possibly ALL DAY. I never found that old chapter...and I know i'll never be able to write such a GREAT chapter like it was...but i'll try to write it over again, let's hope it's just as good. Enjoy the final chapter...**

**[Foxy's POV]**

"What do you mean, Mandy? You can't fight Freddy, you've got no legs. I can't take him down alone, and they all block the path to Mike. I can't do it alone...", I explain to her, but as if to answer my problems, someone speaks behind me. "You don't have to do it alone.", says Balloon Boy from behind me. I turn around and see him parting the curtains. He closes them before coming inside the cove.

I shake my head, "No, it's too dangerous for you.", I can't allow a child animatronic to get destroyed by Freddy, let alone Bonnie...or Chica. I have no idea what happened to her. "No it isn't.", he persists. "Yes it is, if they see you, they'll-", he interrupts me before I can finish, "What if they don't see me?", he asks with a smirk.

"What are you saying?", I ask curiously, his smirk grows wider as he gestures to an airvent. "I'll crawl through the airvents and airducts. They'll never see me, the ducts lead right to Mikey anyways.", he explains. The lad is smart, but not that smart. "Sorry lad, this ol' duct only leads outside since nobody came in here anymore.", I pat him on the head, "It was a good plan though.", I say to reassure him.

"It still is, i'll just use a different vent.", he says, the kid just won't quit. "Lad, that would require them seeing you.", I counter back while crossing my arms to show him that he won't win this argument. "Then you come with me and protect me.", he says. The boy has a good point...but if I can't protect myself...or Mandy...how could I protect him?

"I'll come too.", I hear Mandy chime in. "You're not helping, lass.", I say while trying not to explain why. She knows why...her legs. Damn that bear...but i'm right. Without her legs, she'll be a liability. "Actually I am, I could help protect him. We stand a bigger chance together.", she says before Balloon Boy agrees with her, "She has to come.", he says.

"That ain't fair, you're double teaming me now.", I say with a smirk, trying to change the subject so they forget about the suicide plan. "Two against one, we win.", Mandy replies with a smirk as well. "Ye can't come.", I say, accidentally letting my pirate accent slip out. "Ye can.", she replies with a giggle. This makes me blush...damn that programming.

"It's too dangerous! I can't protect one of ya, how am I supposed to protect two of ya!", I say, letting my anger take over. "I can protect myself!", she shouts back. I can tell I offended her and look away. I can't look her in the eye...and neither can she. We both know why...because we had our first fight.

"I guess this new programming makes us more human than we thought.", I say out loud even though I didn't mean to. "I suppose it does...", she replies, her voice alot softer this time. "She has to come.", Balloon Boy says again, interrupting us. "She can't come and neither can you.", I say in a strict tone so he gets the message.

"No! You don't get it. She HAS to come. We all do.", he says like a pouting kid throwing a temper tantrum. "Nobody HAS to go...", I explain, "We'll just stay here in the cove where it's safe.", I say with a smile to let the boy know it'll be fine. "The cove isn't safe. Nothing is stopping them from just coming here and slaughtering us.", he replies with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"They be steppin onto OUR cove?!", I growl, just thinking about them intruding gets me worked up. "He's right.", Mandy says, agreeing with Balloon Boy. "Fine. We'll go...", I say, obviously defeated. I don't have a problem risking my life...but theirs...if I lose Mandy or that boy...i'll never forgive myself.

**[Chica's POV]**

I sob to myself as quietly as I can. I've been doing this ever since it happened. I had my family back...now it fell apart and went to hell again. I came to the kitchen to bake, that usually gets my mind off things and calms me down. That didn't work this time, I just collapsed and began crying.

I can hear them talking through the door...well, not really. The doors are soundproof, so all that gets through is a muffled whisper, and my sobbing doesn't help me hear them either. Not that I want to know what they're saying...

That's when I hear the doors swing open, and stomping comes closer to me. I think it's Freddy at first, but when I turn around, I notice it's Bonnie who...OH MY GOD! When I see her, I get surprised, and not the good kind of surprise. The very bad, horrifying one. Her faceplate his missing, and her once blue eyes glow red.

"Bonnie!? Oh my God! What happened? Did Freddy do this to you?!", I ask her in a panic. Her voice comes out glitchy and unfamiliar, like Foxy's use to sound. "**Foxy.** _He_ di_d_ _**thisss**_.", she says with anger in her tone. I shake my head, not believing what i'm hearing. "Foxy would never do such a thing...", I say in disbelief.

She just grabs my arms firmly and starts dragging me towards the exit. I struggle in her grasp, "Bonnie! You're hurting me!", I tell her, but she doesn't stop. She actually does something worse...she tosses me through the swinging doors. I land on the ground with a thud...my best friend just tossed me to the ground like i'm garbage.

A massive foot slams into the floor right next to my face. I look up and see Freddy who smiles at me. "Hello Chica.", he says in a friendly tone. He steps around me while speaking in a more threatening tone, "We have much to discuss.", he growls. Bonnie joins him at his side and places her hand on his ass.

They're a couple now...is it wrong that I'm not happy for them? I mean, back in the old days, when Freddy wasn't...evil, I would be proud of my friend. Now...he's turned her evil. That's not the same Bonnie I knew and loved years ago. "Have a seat.", Freddy says kindly while gesturing to a chair.

I just stare blankly at it like an idiot. "I said...SIT.", he grabs my arm and forces me into the chair. "There. Aren't you more comfortable?", he asks. When I don't answer, he lets out a heavy sigh, "You see Chica...it all ends tonight. Tonight, we dismantle Foxy.", he says like a business man trying to get me to side with him.

"Why dismantle him? He's your friend.", I say with disgust at how he's acting. He backhands me onto the floor, "Friend? Is that what you think he is?! WOULD A FRIEND DO THAT TO BONNIE?!", he shouts while pointing at Bonnie's missing face. "He's no friend of ours...he's a menace.", he growls. "So it's time for you to decide...", he says while reaching out his hand to me.

"Either join us...you're true friends.", his friendly gesture then turns into aggression as he smashes the chair I once sat in. "Or be scrapped alongside him.", he growls.

God forgive me...I took his hand.

**[Mike's POV]**

I smile as I pull up to the all too familiar pizzeria. It's good to be back. I wonder what I missed. I wonder how my friends are doing. I turn off the engine once parked in the parking lot. The cool breeze wakes me open as I open my car door. It's a full moon tonight, they say the crazies come out on a full moon. I hope that's not true.

I put my phone on vibrate while stepping through the doors. Everything is how I left it. I smile at all the pictures that kids drew, they pin them to the walls for the kids. I head straight to the dining hall to see how my friends are but stop dead in my tracks when I see Bonnie faceless, Freddy backhanding Chica, and the destroyed security camera.

I quickly hide behind the wall, hopefully they didn't see me. I listen to make sure, "Friend? Is that what you think he is?! WOULD A FRIEND DO THAT TO BONNIE?!", roars Freddy. Who is he talking about? "He's no friend of ours...he's a menace.", Freddy growls. I've heard enough, whoever they're talking about...it could get me in the crossfire.

I briskly walk towards the security office. Bonnie's faceless...my God...and her eyes, they're red now, weren't they blue? Why did Freddy smack Chica? Who's side should I even be on? Where's Foxy or Mandy? Can I trust them either? So many questions and yet no answers...I get sick for two days and the place goes to shit.

I gasp when I enter the security room. It's been remade, instead of two entry ways, it's one big one...without a door to shut. I notice the answering machine has a blinking 1 on it. I hit play and listen carefully to the message. "Hey pal! It's great to hear that you're back. Now, do be cautioned, things have changed a bit. I'm sure you've noticed your new set up.", he says cheerfully.

The cheerful voice dies down, "Well...the reason for that is...I reviewed the security footage. It turns out that the animatronics are fighting eachother and trying to get to the security office. I redecorated it for you to try and confuse them. Another thing I realized was that their vision is a little off key.", he searches for something as rustling fills the speaker. I can hear paper unfolding.

"It says here that they have LED lights in their eyes and those make them very sensitive. I figured i'd go ahead and set up some flashlights for you. If you shine them in their eyes, it could easily blind them and screw up the infared.", he says, a little pleased with himself.

"Another thing i've discovered is that you could confuse them into thinking you're Freddy. Go ahead and check your drawer there.", he says with a chuckle. I open the drawer and pull out a Freddy faceplate. "Just put that sucker on when they come into the room and you should be fine.", he says, trying to reassure me.

Wow...it's back to this. Cowering in fear that they'll get to me and stuff me in a suit or something. "It's just like old times, eh Mike?", he says jokingly. He was never any good at jokes...the reason always was...

They were never funny.

**[Foxy's POV]**

I peek through the curtains, "Coast is clear.", I say briskly before grabbing Mandy and stepping into the hallway with Balloon Boy. "Stay close.", I order the boy before we start running down the halls. I stop dead in my tracks when I hear the familiar stomping of Freddy's footsteps. Balloon Boy bumps into me from behind due to the sudden hault.

We all wait in silence, listening to the footsteps get closer. I begin to panic and look back and forth for anywhere to hide. I spot the bathrooms on our left and run towards them. "Follow me.", I whisper as silently as I can so Freddy doesn't hear. We dart into the bathroom and I realize the possible mistake I made. It's a deadend.

"What do we do now?", Balloon Boy asks impatiently. "Into that stall with Mandy.", I answer him while kicking the stall door open. He hesistates, "What about you?", he asks. I understand that the boy is concerned, but so am I...for HIS safety. "Don't worry about me.", I say quickly while handing him Mandy. I close the stall door and turn my attention to the doorknob of the bathroom entrance.

The doorknob twists slightly...then the entire door swings wide open. Freddy steps in with a grin, "Hello Foxy.", he chuckles. I snarl at him, "Freddy.", I snap back. He makes a grab for me, I just somersault over his head and kick him in the back. This causes him to stumble and crash into the mirror.

It shatters on impact, I dart out into the hall as the glass shoots across the room. "Come back here!", he roars before chasing after me. I run as fast as I can...my plan is working. I'm leading him away from the others, i'm leading him away from the ones I love.

**[Balloon Boy's POV]**

"They're gone.", I say before opening the door and checking. "Good, let's go.", Mandy says from behind me. "No, you stay here. You're safe here.", I reply softly. "But you're the one who has to be safe. Let me do it.", she says. I just shake my head, "Nope.", I say before closing the stall door behind me.

I close the bathroom door as well, but lock it just in case. Hopefully Bonnie and Chica don't decide to check it. I run down the hall until I find the right corridor and just as I predicted, I find an airvent. I wrap my fingers around in and pull at it. That's when a shadow casts over me, I look at who it belongs to and gasp.

Bonnie and Chica stand over me.

**[Chica's POV]**

"Balloon Boy?", I say outloud. I wasn't expecting to see him...Bonnie can't seriously hurt a little boy animatronic...could she? Bonnie stomps towards him as if to answer my question. "Bonnie...what are you doing?", I ask her, even though I know the answer. She's going to kill him...oh my God...

Balloon Boy pulls harder at the airvent cover as he starts to get desperate. I can't let her kill him. I leap onto her back...and she goes into a frenzy. She twists and turns while flailing her arms, she screeches in anger. "GO! RUN!", I shout to Balloon Boy who somehow manages to pull the cover off.

He tosses it aside before crawling into the duct. "Thank you!", he shouts back. He makes me let my guard down and Bonnie manages to snag my bib. She pulls at it, trying to use it to pull me off...she only manages to rip it off. My breasts are now exposed...the old me would have actually been embarrassed right now. Now is not the time to be embarrassed...i've changed. It's time to fight.

I slam my fist on Bonnie's back, trying to make her stop flailing. She only reals herself backwards which causes me to fall off. The impact makes me a little dizzy, but I can see her crawling into the airvent. As my vision fades in and out, I crawl after her.

**[Foxy's POV]**

I leap onto a nearby table as I enter the dining hall. Freddy bellows a laugh, "Nowhere to run!", he says with a smirk. I leap onto the table across from me as he chucks a chair at me. I barely dodge it and land on the other table. The chair shatters on impact with the wall.

"Hold still, you little prick!", Freddy shouts in anger as he throws two more chairs...at the same time. I manage to dodge the first, but the second nails me and I am knocked backwards onto a table. My weight is too heavy and the table gives in on impact. Freddy laughs as he charges at me.

**[Balloon Boy's POV]**

I look behind me to see if Bonnie is there. She isn't, but I can hear her crawling through the vents. I have to keep going...the airducts are like a maze. Maybe she'll get lost. That could be my only hope. I keep crawling until I come to a split...left or right? Before I can choose, a hand makes a firm grip on my ankle.

I let out a scream as I turn around to look who it is. Bonnie's faceless red eyes glow brighter than ever as she claws at me.

**[Mandy's POV]**

I can't just lay here and do nothing. I slash at the hinges to the stall door with my hook and it falls clean off. With all my strength, I claw and crawl with my two arms to reach the door. He locked it...I use my hook to pull myself to the lock's level and undo it. When I do so, the door swings open and I collapse to the ground.

I can't crawl around the pizzeria like this. By the time I reach them, it'll be too late. I roll over onto my back and stare blankly at the ceiling. As I stare at it, I notice its features more. It has a pipeline and somewhat of a protective girder on top of it. I could swing from it...I could travel by using the ceiling!

**[Foxy's POV]**

Freddy's massive paw lands on my chest and lifts me up like i'm a pillow. He chuckles as he tosses me onto the stage he performs on with Chica and the others. He's enjoying this...I wipe the leaking oil from my chin and attempt to stand. I'm low on battery from all the leaping, somersaulting, running, and blows i've been receiving this night.

I search the stage for a weapon and find Bonnie's spare guitar. I raise it like a baseball player and wait for Freddy to get close enough. When he is...I swing it at him as hard as I can. The guitar shatters on impact with his chest. It doesn't even phase him, he just laughs and smacks me aside.

I crash into Chica's drumset and blindly reach for the nearest thing. I find a drumstick and as a last effort attempt to stop him, I throw it at Freddy. He catches it in midair. He chuckles before snapping it like a twig. "It's a good thing I caught that. It could've really brought me down if I hadn't.", he says sarcastically.

I spit out more oil, "Go to hell.", I snarl at him. He just smiles and stomps toward me. "Any last words?", he asks, possibly a little curious. I close my eyes waiting for it to end. "Go hybernate, douchebag.", I hear Mandy say and I open my eyes to see something amazing. She swings from the ceiling and rams herself into Freddy who is knocked through the window.

He crashes into the parking lot where his battery depletes. Mr. Fazbear programmed it so if we ever exited the store, our battery would shut off right away. So...Freddy is...gone. I turn my head to Mandy. "Told ya i'd mangle that damn bear.", she says with a smirk. I can't help but laugh, "That's your new nickname, lass.", I say jokingly.

We smile at eachother for a while...forgetting all that has happened tonight. Then I realize...it isn't over. Bonnie and Chica are still out there, and Balloon Boy could get hurt or worse!

**[Balloon Boy's POV]**

I violently kick at her exposed gears, wires, and circuits in an attempt to make her let go but her grip only gets tighter. I struggle to break free of her grip but it doesn't give. Just as I think it's over, Chica appears behind her and jabs her fingers into Bonnie's ankle. Bonnie screeches as her grip on me loosens.

I take my advantage and use her as a launching pad to escape through the vent. I whisper behind myself, "Goodluck Chica.", because I know that she'll need it.

**[Chica's POV]**

I shove my fingers in deeper, oil sprays across my face as Bonnie struggles harder and harder. She eventually tugs away so hard...that her foot comes clean off. She screeches in pain, I can't let her live like this. It's torture, it's tormenting her. I have to end her...I crawl onto her chest...and jam my fingers into her neck.

Oil splashes all over the place, more oil runs down my cheeks...tears of oil...i'm about to kill my friend. I jam my fingers into her neck deeper, that's when her eyes begin to blink and flash on and off. Then for a moment...I could swear her eyes turn blue again. And somehow...I hear her say, "Thank you...", in a happy tone.

That's when I slice the rest of Bonnie's head off.

**[Balloon Boy's POV]**

I crawl through the vents and smile when I see a camera turn towards me. Then...it shoots out some kindof light. My eyes are blinded and my vision turns red and a little pixelated. I cover my eyes to shield them and continue to crawl. I know i'm almost there.

That's when I exit the vent and see Mikey...a little pixelated...but I see him. I laugh with joy, I actually made it to him. Then...he does something weird...he puts on a Freddy faceplate...he actually looks a lot like Freddy. That's when I shed a tear...Foxy leaps from the shadows, screeching in anger.

"FREDDY!", he roars as he's about to make his impact. Mike screams and tosses the mask off...but it's too late...

**[Chica's POV]**

I crawl out of the vent expecting to see everyone waiting. Everyone...whoever is left, as a family. That we'll all hug and comfort eachother. But what I see is far worse...Foxy is leaping at Mike. I know what's about to happen...I cover Balloon Boy's eyes and look away...I can't watch it.

I can't watch the bite of 87' happen all over again.

**[Mandy's POV]**

Foxy and I round the corner, excited that we actually survived. But when we turn the corner...we see Freddy at Mike's desk. How the hell is that even possible?! Foxy leaps at him, obviously thinking the same thing. That's when I realize...it's Mike. He tosses the mask off while screaming...it's too late...even if the words I shouted could stop him...it didn't.

"FOXY! NO!", were the last words that escaped my lips before...before the bite.

**[Foxy's POV]**

I swung around the corner with Mandy. Ready to see Mike with Balloon Boy. To be safe and free once again...but what I see is far worse. Freddy sitting at the desk...how the hell did he do it? HOW DID HE SURVIVE AND GET BACK INSIDE?! Then another thought crosses my mind...what did he do to Mike?

That bear has taken enough from me. I shall avenge everyone he's killed! I leap at him with all my might, my claws outward, my teeth bared, my battle cry a fierce screech...that's when he screams. Freddy doesn't scream...and he doesn't sound like...

Mike?

That's when he tosses off the mask. I try to stop myself...but it's too late. Everything seems to go in slow motion. Chica covers Balloon Boy's tearing eyes...Mandy cries out to me...

"FOXY! NO!", she shouts...oh God...just like the little girl I bit.

It's my worst nightmare come to life. The bite is happening again...

**Author's Note:**

**That's it. STOP! NO! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME ANYTHING JUST YET! Just read on...okay, so...as I was saying...NO! STOP! Okay, I think you got the message. So, that's the end of the story. CHILL OUT! WAIT! READ FREAKING ON! There's a BUT here...BUT there was to be a prolouge following the end of the story. A final chapter that ends it all. That ending is in THIS chapter, so chill the hell out. I have to remind you this like...what the hell, 1,000 times. So I know everyone wants Chica X Foxy and there are a few who want Mangle X Foxy. I don't want to dissapoint any of you so i'm going to do what a good fan told me to do. Make two endings. I'm not sure if they want me tossing their name around in this long ass note so I'll just keep the fan a mystery person. So a few people asked me, what is your favorite pairing? Mangle X Foxy of course. The title afterall is Five Nights: Mangled...right? GOD! JUST CHILL OUT AND WAIT TO REVIEW! SCROLL BACK UP HERE! So, I told you it'd be a sad story...so it gets a sad ending on top of the sad ending you just read. Here are your sad sexy endings, perverts. Warning of lemon ahead.**

**[Foxy X Mangle ENDING]**

What happened after the bite...was dramatic...terrible...and easy to remember. It had its ups and downs of course...but it was all in all devastating. Mike got a funeral...Bonnie and Freddy got replaced. Bonnie was remade as a boy this time around...Bonnie the boy bunny caught Chica's eye and they fell in love.

What happened to me and Foxy you ask? Well...

Blood was everywhere. On the walls...on us...Foxy had bitten the top of Mike's head...and his claws jammed into Mike's shoulders. Mike was dead...after a moment of silence...Chica stepped forward.

"You killed him...you...you...**Monster.**", Chica said angerly. Foxy then darted out of the room as fast as he could. "Foxy! Wait!", I called out to him...but he wouldn't stop. I shot a glare at Chica, she returned a glare back. "You two deserve eachother.", she said before leaving the room.

After she left, Balloon Boy and I went to wash the blood and oil off of ourselves in the bathroom sink. "Okay...now that we're all cleaned up, i'm going to go talk to Foxy. You stay here, okay?", I told the dramatized boy. Just as I turned to leave, he grabbed my hand. "Mandy...wait...why did Foxy kill Mike?", he asks with new tears forming in his eyes.

"He...he thought Mike was Freddy...he was trying to protect us. Trust me, he feels worse about this than any of us do...", I told the boy before leaving him.

Once I got to the cove, I peeked through shredded curtains to see Foxy in the corner. His knees up to his chest and his arms around them. The pirate ship was destroyed as well...I hesistantly entered the room. He mumbles something under his breath. "What?", I ask softly.

"GET OUT!", he yells much louder this time while slashing his claw at the air. He then realizes it's me and stops. "Mandy...I didn't mean to-", I interrupt him with a kiss. "I know.", I say once breaking it. He then grabs me by the back of my neck and pulls me in for a more passionate kiss.

His tongue slips into my mouth and I return the favor. His hand travels up and down my back before cupping one of my breasts. I moan as he begins to nibble my ear. Even without my lower half, he made me feel GREAT that night.

The next morning, we woke up to the sound of men talking out front of our cove. We both went closer to the curtain to listen. "Sorry Mr. Fazbear, you know we have to scrap him. He damaged your pizzeria and killed a night guard. Not only that, but do I have to remind you about 87?", a man says.

"No...you don't have to remind me.", replies Mr. Fazbear. He lets out a heavy sigh, "Maybe we could just reprogram him and-", the man doesn't let Mr. Fazbear finish. "No. You said that last time and look at what happened. It's time we shut this down.", he says strictly. "I understand...", Mr. Fazbear manages to say.

"Good...so we're in agreement then. Foxy the pirate fox and his first mate Mandy will be dismantled in two hours.", the man says. "What about the others?", Fazbear asks, avoiding the previous conversation about Foxy. "Freddy and Bonnie will be replaced with new animatronics. Bonnie should be a boy this time to appeal to our male audience. Chica didn't do much tonight so we'll just reprogram her and clean her up. Otherwise...i'd say it's a wrap.", the man replies.

"So that's it...it's all over for us...", my beloved Foxy says. That day...he had given up hope. "No...it's not over.", comes a childish voice. We both turn our attention to Balloon Boy. "Come to the spare parts closet and stay with me.", Balloon Boy says. "Are you sure Goldie will allow us?", Foxy asks.

"Of course I will!", Goldie booms from behind us all.

So...Foxy and I went to live in the supply closet with Goldie and Balloon Boy who we raised like our son...

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so that one had a little happy ending. But the next one is sadder than hell. And has a better lemon...**

**[Foxy X Chica ENDING]**

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die. It's true...even for an animatronic. Now that i'm all caught up in my life, the last moments are there for me to forget...because what happened after that was horrible. Well...it had its ups and downs...

We all just stayed in silence for a few minutes...then Mandy broke it, "You killed him...", she says in disbelief. "Mandy...", Foxy started to say something but she interrupted him, "NO! DON'T TALK TO ME!", she shouts. I shoot a glare at her, she glares back, "You can have him now...he's just a murderer to me...", she said before climbing into the shaft above her.

She dissapeared forever starting that night...Foxy darted out of the room next. "Foxy, wait!", I shouted behind him...but he didn't listen. I took Balloon Boy out of the room so he wouldn't see the lifeless corpse of Mike any longer. "Chica...why did Foxy kill Mike?", he asks me with tears in his eyes.

"He...thought Mike was Freddy. He thought he was helping...", I explain to the boy. "I have to go talk to him now...stay here.", I say before leaving.

I peeked through the shredded curtains to see a destroyed pirate ship and sobbing Foxy. He was in the corner with his knees to his chest and arms around arm them. "Go away...", he growls. I don't listen, I just walk into the room. "GO AWAY!", he roars louder this time while slashing at the air. He then realizes it's me.

"Chica...I didn't mean to-", I interrupt him with a kiss...I just couldn't help myself. I pull away from him with a blush. "I'm sorry...", I say. "Don't be.", he replies, but before I can say anything else he pulls me in for a more passionate kiss. Our tongues enter eachothers mouths as we make out.

His hand travels down my back and finds itself on my ass which he squeezes. I moan, "Oh, Foxy...that feels so good...", I say as he starts sucking my breasts. He rolls me over on my back before tearing my panties apart with his hook. Now naked and available...Foxy sticks his robotic penis in my robotic pussy.

Thank you Mr. Fazbear for installing these!

The next morning we wake up naked next to eachother. Foxy smiles at me, "Good morning sunshine.", he says, forgetting all about last night. "Are you gonna crow for me?", he asks playfully. I laugh at his stupid joke, "That's only roosters, dummy. I'm a chicken.", he laughs at his mistake.

We start making making out again, possibly going into round 2 when we get interrupted by a voice. "Sorry Mr. Fazbear, you know we have to dismantle him, he wrecked your pizzeria and killed the security guard. Also, he killed that little girl in 87' didn't he?", the unfamiliar voice says.

"Yes...yes he did...but maybe we could just reprogram him.", Mr. Fazbear's familiar voice replies. "No, you said that last time and now look at our mess.", the man replies. He seems so obnoxious...I hate him. "What about the others?", Fazbear asks. "Them too...they all get scrapped.", the man replies.

So now here we are...Freddy and Bonnie's broken dismantled bodies next to us. I take his hand and smile at him. He smiles back as we continue on our path to death. We are on a convator belt full of scrap...headed straight towards a smelting chamber where we'll be burned.

It took all the way up to now for us to be together. But even if it's just for a moment...at least we die together.

"I love you.", I whisper to Foxy. He whispers back, "Love you more.", and that's all I need to hear...to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

**Did you shed a tear? DON'T REVIEW JUST YET! THAT WAS A RETORICALE QUESTION! Keep FREAKING reading. Okay...so, I told you it'd be sad. That was both endings, all in all...I think I did a good job of recreating the first one I wrote. Still, I wish I had the old one since in my opinion, it was better. Either way, I expect to be flooded with 100 reviews and 100 private messages because that was a long ass crazy ass chapter, wasn't it? So...now...YOU ARE FREE TO REVIEW!**


End file.
